Fan: The Man Golf
The Man Golf There was once a family, a very strange family, the Man family, who possessed unnatural powers. The husband, Gerald Man, was a very tall man with thin cheeks that showed his cheekbones. For some reason, he could teleport at random times. The spouse, Francine Man, was a short wide woman. She was very fast though. Then there was the son. His name was Golf Man, who, not unlike the Accachalla family, could come back from the dead, of sorts. This was because of his father’s immortality and his mother’s mortality. Golf was a fairly normal sized man. As you may expect, he loved sports, and his favorite one was.. Golf. He was picked on by bullies because of his name. He befriended someone with another weird name, though. His name was Quebec. They loved playing on their NES playing classics like mega man 2 and Ducktales. As they grew, they had many differences, like Golf at random times staring at sharp utensils. But they still both liked sports, their favorite being golf of course. Golf would always win, so Quebec and him started joking around saying anyone with the name Golf would always win. After every game, Golf would say “bow to the Golf” and then would hi-five Quebec. Then, one terrible day, Quebec was murdered by a man named Miko, who was one of the bullies that picked on Golf and Quebec. Golf that day, swore revenge on Miko, vowing that he would not rest until he found him. He then donned Quebec’s Green sweater and, after buying 26 million dollars in chocolate cappichinos, went to find Miko.days passed. Weeks. Months. Years. Decades. You get the picture. Miko, learning that Golf was after them, decided to go after Golf, and, to fool Golf into thinking it wasn’t the same Miko, wore an orange sweater rather than his normal navy blue. He then called Golf to meet him at the docks outside town. When Golf showed up, Miko was waiting for him. Golf, bringing a revolver, pulled it out, instantaneously recognizing Miko’s face. Miko then pulled out his knife and proceeded to run at Golf. Golf shot him ASAP. He then took Miko’s knife and put it in a display case at his house. When he learned that his mother was killed by a man named Romeo, he set out with his knife (after all, Romeo used a revolver.) and went to find romeo, using the same tactics that Miko used. When Romeo and his friends came, Golf slowly killed his girlfriend juliet, and stayed in the center of the docks, where Uniform met with him and started bowing to him. Golf then said “Bow to the Golf” and stabbed Uniform, then ran after Romeo screaming “Golf wants to hug you!” and threw his knife at romeo, killing him on the spot. He then went home, took the revolver from Romeo, and placed it next to Miko’s knife. He would keep doing this until he had no more room. After this he retired from killing murderers, leaving that to Princeton Quagmire. He married a girl named Julie and had a son, which he also named Golf. Golf Jr went on to be the Mayor of North Dakota. And, this is where my friend’s story ends. I have been Quebec and this is the story of THE MAN GOLF!!! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Acachalla Family Category:Fanfiction